Presentes
by AstoriaWayne
Summary: Una historia desde otro punto de vista.


Presentes

.

.

-Recuerdo que alguien una vez me conto sobre un reino de tranquilidad, paz y prosperidad, uno muy parecido a este ¿Qué este lugar?

-Es Azrath.

-¿Y por qué estamos aquí?

-¿Quieres ir a otro lugar?

-No, en realidad no, es extraño pero no desagradable.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Caminar.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?

-No lo sé. Este de algún modo es mi lugar, pero no sé qué haces tú aquí.

-No te conozco, no conozco este lugar y en realidad no recuerdo como llegue aquí.

-Eso es un problema.

-Dímelo a mí. No entiendo qué carajos sucede.

Resoplo confundido y fastidiado, continúo contemplando la inusual armonía y tranquilidad que desbordaba aquel lugar tratando de recordar cómo había llegado ahí sin embargo nada venía a su cabeza, por más que lo intentara no recordaba nada antes de encontrarse caminando a lado de aquella oscura y extraña chica de la capa.

-Cuida tu maldito lenguaje.

Un chico de antifaz y pinta arrogante apareció frente a él mirándolo realmente fastidiado.

-¿Quién eres tú para decirme lo que debo hacer?

-Niño estúpido.

-¿Niño? Soy más alto y probablemente mayor que tú por si no lo notas… enano.

Sonrió con suficiencia al captar la furia del chico engreído.

-Tú… chiquillo malcriado.

Chasqueo los dientes colocándose en posición de ataque cosa que él imito, no sabía quién era o qué es lo que quería aquel insoportable tipo, pero si buscaba una paliza él con gusto se la daría.

-Este es un lugar sagrado, no permitiré ningún tipo de acto que corrompa su tranquilidad.

La chica oscura que se había mantenido al margen de todo se interpuso entre ellos mirándolos con cierto reproche en especial al enano ególatra que solo rolo los ojos fastidiado.

-Está bien no haré nada... aquí.

Sonrió cínico y con el simple chasquido de sus dedos de la nada el escenario cambio.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios…? ¿Como tú…? ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?!

Exclamo sorprendido al reconocer el patio trasero de la Mansión Wayne.

La fachada tenebrosa potenciada por la espesa neblina del amanecer, aquel roble enorme de copa grande y espesa, el manto de flores azules que se extendía en bajo él, no podía equivocarse, todo estaba ahí, esa era su casa.

-¿Cómo llegamos a casa?

Susurro aun sorprendido.

-Por el momento yo no me preocuparía por eso chico.

Escucho cerca (muy cerca) de él apenas reaccionando y evitando así el roce de la katana de aquel tipo.

-Estaba distraído.

-El enemigo nunca espera y siempre aprovechara cualquier oportunidad, si te distraes un solo segundo eres hombre muerto.

Continuo sonriente soltando un golpe tras otro, cada uno más fuerte que el anterior y con una precisión aterradora, él con trabajo podía contenerlo.

\- ¿Qué rayos eres?

Pregunto en el suelo y con la respiración entrecortada.

\- Aparentemente el enano que te acaba de dar la paliza de tu vida.

Respondió sarcástico deslizando su katana desde el estómago del chico abatido pasando su pecho hasta llegar a su yugular donde se detuvo por un largo momento.

-Debes esforzarte más.

Dijo simplemente retirando el filo de su katana para después enfundarla y dejarlo respirar con regularidad finalmente.

 _-Increíble-_

No pudo evitar pensar al ver la firme y segura figura de aquel tipo al caminar hacia la chica que estaba bajo el roble.

\- ¿Contento?

\- Ni un poco.

La chica alzo la ceja izquierda incrédula ante la aparente vacía respuesta del chico.

\- Es fuerte, ¿Contenta?

Admitió llegando a un lado suyo donde desde ahí le sostuvo la mirada sin perderlo de vista ni un momento.

-Un poco.

Sonrió ella tendiendo su mano, él gruño aceptándola.

Aun ahí semi tendido en el piso observo con cuidado aquellos dos, el ambiente que generaban y el paisaje a sus espaldas, ellos le recordaban algo o más bien a alguien.

-¡Demonios!

Sostuvo su cabeza que comenzaba a doler, dentro de ella todo se movía o así lo sentía, no soportaba tanta presión, su respiración se entrecortaba y su cuerpo le dolía horrores ¿Qué era todo aquello?

 _…_

 _-Papá un día tendlé una espada como la tuya._

 _Sonrió al ver el gesto confundido de su padre._

 _-En realidad es una katana y eso quisiera verlo algún día._

 _Su padre revolvió sus cabellos sonriendo y lo cargo en sus brazos._

 _-Ya verás, tendlé tu katana._

 _Continúo retándolo mirando esos ojos verdes destellantes de orgullo_

 _…_

 _-¿Te gustan estas flores?_

 _Ofreció una de las tantas pequeñas flores azules que crecían bajo aquel árbol._

 _-Así es._

 _-¿Pol qué?_

 _Pregunto abrazándola._

 _-Me recuerdan a ti y a tu padre, pequeñas y rusticas en apariencia, pero siempre hermosas y florecientes._

 _Él la miro sin entenderla mucho, pero sonrió al verla sonreír._

 _-¿Mamá cómo se llaman?_

 _-No me olvides._

 _…_

 _-¡Mamá, Papá, despielten! ¡Despielten!_

 _Lloraba al ver a sus padres ahí tendidos en aquellas largas cajas, había pasado muchos días desde la última vez que los vio y ahora ellos dormían sin hacerle caso._

 _-¿Pol qué no me escuchan abuelo? ¿Pol qué no despieltan mamá y papá abuelo?_

 _-Rowan ellos necesitan descansar y ellos necesitan estar ahí dentro._

 _-Pero yo quiero estal con ellos, ¿Puedo il con ellos abuelo?_

 _-No Rowan, no puedes._

 _-¿Pol qué abuelo?_

 _-Porque te quiero mucho y porque a donde ellos van tú aun no puedes ir, no te dejare ir._

 _Lloro su abuelo abrazándolo fuertemente._

 _-Ya no llores abuelo, no ile con ellos._

 _…_

\- ¡¿Mamá? ¿Papá?!

Exclamo en medio de su llanto observando como la figura de aquellos dos chicos que aparentaban su edad era iluminada lentamente por la luz del amanecer.

Él se desprendió del antifaz y ella se retiró la capucha revelando así aquellos rasgos inconfundibles.

Ellos eran sus padres, solo que en una versión más joven.

Ambos iniciaron la marcha hasta donde él y conforme avanzaban sus rasgos se modificaban hasta llegar a la imagen de aquel cuadro del gran salón donde se mostraban taciturnos y elegantes.

Él que apenas tenía la fuerza para sostenerse en pie los espero ansiando el encuentro.

-Eres un poco lento.

Rompió su padre el silencio.

-Has crecido demasiado.

Continuo su madre sonriendo.

-¡Mamá, Papá!

Lloro él lanzándose a sus brazos, cumpliendo así uno de sus tantos sueños anhelados, cuando él los perdió era aún muy pequeño para entender lo que había pasado con ellos y cuando lo comprendió solo atino a anhelarlos en silencio, en la oscuridad, ahí donde ni su abuelo o alguien más de la familia pudiera preocuparse, ahí donde él se permitía ser solo un pequeño niño necesitado del afecto de sus padres.

\- ¿Por qué están aquí? ¿Acaso estoy muerto?

Pregunto una vez superada la impresión y el llanto, por muy cruel que aquello fuera él sabía que ese encuentro no podía darse más que en su mente o en alguna otra realidad inexistente.

-No, aun no lo estas.

Respondió su madre separándose de su abrazo y mirándolo frente a frente con aquellos ojos violáceos que la gente no paraba de decir que eran idénticos a los de él, _ellos tenían razón son iguales._

-Pero mientras sigas aquí es seguro que eso pase. -continuo ella afligida.

-No queremos que eso pase Rowan, debes irte- su padre revolvió sus cabellos lentamente sorprendiéndolo- Aun debes hacerte más fuerte, proteger a tu hogar y a todos aquellos que estimas y por supuesto tienes que vivir más que el viejo necio de mi padre, haz todo lo que yo no pude hacer chico- detuvo el gesto sonriendo para después tomarlo de la quijada, observándolo atentamente, analizándolo - Tu madre tenía razón, eres idéntico a mí solo que un poco tonto en eso te pareces a ella.

Él no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al verlo retorcerse por el fuerte codazo en las costillas que su madre le había dado por aquel comentario.

-También dije que tendría tu carácter-dijo mirando a su padre con divertida- Aunque en realidad espero que eso no sea del todo cierto, Rowan espero que seas diferente a nosotros- ella beso su frente – espero que entiendas que nunca fue nuestra intención abandonarte- lloro quedamente llamando la atención de su padre que inmediatamente fue a abrazarla.

-Rachel… -consoló suavemente- debes ser fuerte.

-Mamá… papá… -llamo su atención- yo no los odio o algo así, simplemente los extraño, yo solo quisiera quedarme aquí con ustedes…

-No puedes Rowan…

-Lo sé papá… me iré solo si responden unas preguntas.

-Adelante- Respondió su madre un tanto recuperada.

-¿Me quieren?

-Si, si te queremos. Nunca lo dudes.

-¿Me aman?

-Mas que a nada en la vida.

-¿Me extrañan?

-Todos los días.

-¿Están orgullosos de mí?

-Siempre.

-¿Papá algún día tendré tu Katana?

-Ya la tienes tonto.

-¿Mamá cómo se llaman esas flores?

-Myosotis también conocidas como no me olvides.

-Son recuerdos verdaderos… ¿Esto es un sueño, una alucinación?

-No eres tan tonto.

-Rowan esto es tan real como puede llegar a ser.

-¿Hay algo que quieran decirme?

-Por sobre todas las cosas, lo más importante para mí siempre fueron tú y tu madre, cada día con ustedes fue lo más valioso que pude tener en la vida. Siempre estaré orgulloso de ti nunca lo olvides.

-Espero que seas feliz, de verdad lamento no poder estar ahí como quisiera, pero recuerda que nosotros siempre pensaremos en ti y que estaremos ahí aun si no puedas vernos. En los buenos y malos momentos siempre estaremos ahí.

.

.

.

-¿Cómo te sientes Rowan?

Interrumpió su abuelo entrando a la habitación.

-Mejor abuelo de hecho esto empieza a molestarme.

Señalo la intravenosa.

-Debes soportarlo, es por tu bien. Todo mundo estaba muy preocupado por ti debes ser más cuidadoso.

-Lo siento abuelo, no fue mi intención preocuparte.

-No importa, ahora estas aquí recuperándote exitosamente.

Sonrió él palmeando suavemente su espalda sentándose a un lado suyo en la cama.

-Abuelo de verdad lo siento no quería preocuparte.

-Ya te dije que eso no importa.

-No, si importa, ya has perdido mucha gente, has sufrido mucho, yo no quisiera hacerte pasar por eso nuevamente.

-Rowan… estoy viejo perder gente ya es algo habitual a mi edad, probablemente el dolor es algo con lo que no podre lidiar tan fácilmente, pero lo hare.

-¿Como fue perder a tus padres?

-Fue un golpe muy duro, cambio mi vida por completo, en realidad yo la cambié, camine por un camino muy difícil debido al dolor por eso evito que tu repitas mis pasos.

\- ¿Cómo fue perder a tu hijo?

-Un golpe difícil de superar ya que también perdí a tu madre a quien consideraba una hija, ella siempre hizo feliz a tu padre y siempre se lo agradecí, ellos me enseñaron que aun cuando la vida pudiera dirigirte por un camino oscuro siempre existiría otra posibilidad de vivirla aun cuando la esperanza sea muy pequeña, aun cuando nadie confié en ti. Cuando los perdí sentía que no podría sobreponerme, pero tuve que ser fuerte, para cuidar de ti, tú su pequeño hijo, tú mi querido nieto.

\- ¿Los extrañas?

-Sí, lo hago constantemente pero siempre que te miro logro ver en ti un poco de ellos, eres idéntico a tu padre además tienes ese carácter irremediable y esa manía tener que saber todo, aunque también tienes los ojos de ella, esos ojos que parecen saber lo que ocurre en el interior de la gente y esa empatía por los demás que, aunque no lo creas tu padre también tenía.

-Han pasado diez años

-El tiempo pasa rápido.

-Lo sé ¿Crees que ellos sean felices donde quiera que estén?

-Siempre que estén juntos lo serán.

.

.

.

Holi.

Les traigo esta pequeña historia esperando que sea de su agrado. Como podrán ver al niño lo deje huérfano, en mi mente era como: "es justo y necesario". Después de todo mate a Raven y a Dami y dije: ¿por qué esta vez no a los dos? y lo hice XD

¿Les gusta?

La idea en si a mí me fascina, pero no sé si logre desarrollarla tal como la quería. Necesito sus opiniones.

Espero que sea buena en verdad porque estoy con medicamento por una infección en la garganta y mi juicio en este momento no es el mejor que digamos. Me acabo de despertar hace menos de una hora y como no hallaba nada mejor que hacer aparte de rodar de un lado a otro en la cama, me senté, terminé de editar esta historia y la subí.

Bueno les mando mil ocho mil besos gatunos a todos y un saludo muy especial a Queenfan y Anay-sama por su hermoso apoyo y bellísimos comentarios, una disculpa por haberlas hecho llorar con mis historias todas sad, les mando muchos besos y abrazos cubiertos de mi moquillo como consuelo chicas.

Los mega super adora.

Astoria W.


End file.
